Enamorado
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Sirius tiende a mentir y ocultarse para proteger a los que le importan.


**Capítulo Único**

Enamorado

[Wolfstar]

Por fin sexto curso. No había que preocuparse por los TIMO's tanto como antes, no. Ahora solo tenían que prepararse para lo que querían trabajar.

Todos los jóvenes de sexto curso estaban felices, radiantes, extasiados.

Todos excepto uno: Sirius Black.

Sus amigos, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew, no lo habían visto desde que el tren partió. James estaba ocupado buscándolo, Peter lo seguía en la búsqueda comiendo golosinas, mientras Remus Lupin estaba en sus labores de prefecto. Lo cual sorprendía a James.

El curso pasado había sido excelente para los merodeadores: Lily no hablaba con Snape después de que este le dijera "sangre sucia", habían aprendido a convertirse en animagos (incluso el inútil de Peter) y Sirius finalmente le había confesado sus sentimientos a Remus.

Sirius se había fijado en Remus a mediados del tercer curso, en cuarto admitió frente a James estar enamorado y finalmente el curso pasado se le había declarado a Remus.

Remus también estaba enamorado.

Nunca se hicieron novios, solo salían, se besaban, abrazaban, no estaban con otras personas, y casi siempre estaban juntos. Lo que pudieron haber hecho en las noches, James lo desconocía, pero se mantuvieron así hasta que el curso terminó.

Por eso a James se le hacía raro –casi le molestaba– que Remus no preguntara por él, ni siquiera lo estaba buscando. Parecía más desesperado él, por encontrar a Sirius, que el mismo Remus.

––¿No está en el fondo Peter? ––le preguntó James mientras miraba por una ventanilla. Peter negó con una sacudida.

James se asomó por otro compartimiento y encontró al hermano de su amigo. No le hablaba, ni a Regulus Black ni a cualquier otro Slytherin con mirada frívola, pero en estas situaciones, le parecía una grandísima excepción.

––Black ––dijo de forma de saludo. Regulus miró a James con frialdad y solo asintió como respuesta––. ¿Sabes dónde está Sirius? ––preguntó sin rodeos y entrando al compartimiento.

Regulus formó una sonrisa, que obviamente no era sincera, parecía macabra, entonces habló arrastrando las palabras: ––Fue a buscar a su novio, posiblemente a despedirse.

James frunció el ceño y cerró el compartimento quedándose el adentro.

No le emocionaba estar con Regulus en la misma cabina, pero necesitaba saber que pasaba.

––¿Despedirse?

––Bueno, no creo que le vuelva a dirigir la palabra en lo que queda de escuela, Potter, así que la palabra ideal sería despedirse. ––Dijo con simpleza. James frunció el entrecejo.

––¿Por qué? No entiendo ¿Sabes dónde está? ––preguntó con desesperación.

––No sé dónde está. Pero madre se enteró que Sirius estaba saliendo con el chico Lupin, que, además de ser hombre, no es de nuestra clase ––dijo con indiferencia y frialdad, casi disfrutando que aquello hubiera pasado.

––¿Quién se lo dijo? ––preguntó en voz alta. Regulus ensanchó su sonrisa y no dijo nada más.

James salió del compartimiento tragándose todo lo que le quería decir y, jalando a Peter de su túnica, corrió hasta el último compartimento del tren.

Si lo que Regulus había dicho era verdad, Sirius había hablado con Remus. Si Remus lo escuchó, podía jurar que estaba triste/enojado y creería que Sirius en verdad era el idiota patán que demostraba. Porque Sirius no le habría dicho la verdad.

James los conocía, sabía que ambos estaban tristes y enojados, tanto con ellos mismos que con el otro.

No mereces el amor de nadie. Ni respeto ¡Nada! Eres una vergüenza para todos. Si Regulus no me lo hubiera dicho ¿Qué? ¡Me lo ibas ocultado Sirius! ¡A mi!

––Madre no, por favor ––balbuceó con los ojos cristalizados.

––¡Sirius! ––gritó James ya en el último pasillo, esperando que esté asomara la cabeza por algún compartimento. Pero Sirius no respondió.

¡Enredarte con un hombre Orion! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Y además un sangre sucia!

––Ya para… ––susurró a su madre.

James entró al compartimiento y encontró a Sirius sentando en el asiento con la mirada perdida en el cristal, susurrando y balbuceando una y otra vez, como si le estuvieran haciendo daño ahí mismo.

Nunca estuve tan avergonzada y arrepentida de tener un hijo Orion ¿Qué diría mi madre? ¿Qué dirá el mundo mágico? Es que ¿¡No te das cuenta de los que has hecho!? Avergüenzas a la familia, me avergüenzas a mi.

––Detente, detente ¡Basta! ––susurró sin desviar la vista del cristal. James miró donde Sirius, no había nada, sólo sus reflejos.

Con esto aprenderás ––bofetada–– a no desobedecer ––lo tomó por la mandíbula encajando sus uñas sin cuidado en sus mejillas–– a respetar el nombre de un Black ––bofetada. Sirius terminó en el piso, temiendo levantarse.

––¡Para! Basta ¡Suéltame! ––dijo ahora en un volumen más alto. James lo miró sin saber qué hacer mirando de Sirius a sus reflejos.

Te quedarás ahí, hasta que aprendas y decida un castigo para ti.

––¡No! ¡Sacame! ¡Ayuda! ¡Madre por favor! ––su cara cambió a una de horror. James se acercó a él con la intención de hacerlo reaccionar pero ni siquiera lo miraba.

Su vista no se apartaba del cristal por más que James lo zarandeaba y pasaba su mano frente a su cara.

––Peter, trae a Remus ¡Ya! Me vale un comino con quién o qué esté haciendo.

Peter asintió y salió corriendo gritando el nombre de Remus.

No volverás a deshonrar el nombre de un Black ––tiró de su cabello con fuerza––, vas a pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas, o terminarás tal como Andrómeda, Sirius.

––¡No! No he hecho nada ¡Basta! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Madre! ––dijo Sirius ahora con desesperación incrementada.

James miró con desesperación a su amigo. Salió del compartimento y vio a Peter empujando a Remus.

––¿Que quieres Ja…? ––comenzó Remus, sin embargo un grito de Sirius lo interrumpió: ––¡Basta! ¡Déjame! ¡Madre, por favor, basta!

Remus no lo pensó y entró al compartimiento. Sirius aun miraba el cristal, lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas, su gesto era de completo horror. Miedo.

Sirius tenía miedo.

––¡Madre no! ¡Regulus! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayudame! ¡Madre! ¿¡Por qué le dijiste!? ¡Basta madre! ––gritó. James cerró el compartimento y esperó.

Remus se sentó frente a él obstruyendo su vista al cristal. Sirius respiró agitadamente mirando a la nada.

––Sirius…

––¡Ayudame! ¡Regulus! ¡No dejes que le haga daño! ¡Madre por favor! ––continuó gritando, había comenzado a tomar su cabeza, como si eso le impidiera...ver. Remus sostuvo su rostro entre manos, sosteniendo las de él entre las suyas.

––¡Oye! ––la mirada de Sirius se encontró con la de Remus. Inmediatamente regresó de su pequeño trance y se separó de golpe de Remus––. Sirius ¿qué sucede?

––Alejate de mi Rem. Solo le hago daño a las personas que más me importan ––dijo Sirius limpiando bruscamente su rostro dándole la espalda.

Remus frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a Sirius, este se dió la vuelta y lo enfrentó. Remus tomó sus muñecas y las sujetó con fuerza a los costados de su cabeza.

––¡Hey! Sirius… ¿qué sucede? Es que hace un... ––Sirius suspiró con frustración interrumpiendo lo que Remus iba a decir.

––¡No debes estar cerca de mí Rem! Es eso ¿entiendes? ––dijo con desesperación. Remus frunció el entrecejo y negó––. Madre quiere hacerte daño… ––confesó desviando la mirada. Sus muñecas se liberaron del agarre.

––Pero…lo que me dijiste ¿no es cierto? ––Remus buscó la mirada de Sirius, pero este lo evitaba, solo negó con la cabeza–– ¿Puedes mirarme y decirme la verdad? ––dijo con un tono más duro del que esperaba.

Sirius se sentó dando la espalda al cristal, con el eco de la voz de su madre aun en la cabeza. Remus se sentó frente a él y espero a que hablara.

––¿Es mentira? ¿De verdad ya no me quieres? ¿Nunca te importé? ––le preguntó Remus en un susurro. Sirius lo miró con tristeza.

––Lo siento, quería que te alejaras de mi, para no hacerte daño. Creí que si yo te… ––Remus tomó a Sirius del mentón y lo hizo ladear la cabeza hasta que pudo ver su mejilla.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y se puso frente a él.

––¿Quién te hizo esto? ––preguntó en un tono salvaje, molesto.

––Madre.

Remus soltó a Sirius del mentón para acariciar su su mejilla, estaba molesto. Había olvidado momentáneamente lo que Sirius le había dicho subiendo al tren. ––¿Por qué? ––pensó en voz alta.

––Por avergonzar a los Black, por estar enamorado ––respondió mirándolo. Remus siguió acariciando su mejilla, esperando que continuara––. El bastardo de Regulus le dijo a madre que estaba contigo ––tragó sin desviar la mirada–– le dije la verdad: que me había enamorado de ti y… ––tomó su mano libre––. Te llamó… agh, dijo que no eras como la Black, y me enojé.

––¿Qué te hizo? ––preguntó, aunque no quería saber la respuesta.

––Me golpeó, me encerró… Rem no quiero que te haga daño. Por favor alejate de mi ––dijo apartando la mano de Remus. Sirius esperaba que renegara o se fuera, imaginaba que la situación era desesperante.

Pero ni habló, ni se fué.

Lo besó.

Sirius sabía que no debía corresponderle si quería alejarlo de él, pero no podía. Sirius nunca había rechazado ningún beso de Remus, esta no era la excepción.

Sirius siempre lo besaba con cariño, lento, disfrutando cada instante en el que sus labios estaban juntos. Pocas veces, más cuando estaban solos y sin nadie que los interrumpiera, se besaban con desesperación, anhelo, casi deseo. Pero nunca llegaban a más.

Que Remus hubiera comenzado con el beso lo hacía adorable. A Remus le encantaba acariciar a Sirius mientras lo besaba, como si fuera a desaparecer.

Acariciaba su mejilla, donde había marcas rojas y un moretón; acariciaba su mano en patrones sin sentido. Ambos estaban concentrados en no separarse.

Remus se separó, pero sus labios aún se rozaban, Sirius mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras Remus solicitud tenía ojos para sus labios.

––No me iré de tu lado. Me vale un comino lo que tu madre piense ––Sirius lo miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y rozó sus labios––. Tú me importas Sirius, mucho, y no voy a permitir que te hagan daño.

––¿Y si el daño lo hago yo? Remus..no merezco el cariño de nadie, solo daño a las personas y…

––Si tu madre te ha dicho todo eso, olvídalo. No es cierto. Eres una gran persona y mereces amor como todos.

Sirius sonrió y besó a Remus tomándole el rostro. Remus conservaba sus pensamientos de que él, por ser un monstruo, no merecía amor. Pero ahí estaba Sirius, herido por confesarle a su madre que estaba enamorado de él.

No iba a romper aquel momento.

––Perdona por mentirte, solo quería protegerte ––dijo cuando se separaron.

Remus sonrió y negó. Lo besó por última vez y James entró al compartimiento.

––¿Estás bien? ––Sirius asintió y abrazó a James–– Woah.

––Gracias, de no ser por ti, aún estaría en mi tortura ––sonrió separándose.

James negó y se sentó frente a ellos.

––Me preocupé ––se encogió de hombros. Sirius le sonrió y abrazó a Remus por los hombros.

James los miró y rodó los ojos. La voz de Evans se escuchó por el pasillo y James salió corriendo.

––No vuelvas a mentir Canuto… ––dijo en un murmullo. Sirius sonrió y negó mientras recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de Remus.

––No, perdona ––Remus le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo. Poco les importaba las marcas que tenían, que alguien se asomara por la ventanilla, o que Walburga supiera que se besaban sin vergüenza camino a Hogwarts.

Ellos estaban enamorados, y era lo que importaba.

¡Hola! Regresé con otro OneShot de RemusxSirius :) de verdad me encantan como pareja.

Espero les haya gustado, no olvides votar y dejarte tu comentario ;D. Pasa por mis obras y el otro OS de Wolfstar: Lunático.

-Dany.

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo la historia es de mi autoría y siendo obra registrada cualquier copia, total o parcial de la misma en esta u otra plataforma, será denunciada. 


End file.
